Envious
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Troy Bolton, for the first time in his life, wants something that's somebody else's.


**Envious**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description:** Troy Bolton, for the first time in his life, wants something that's somebody else's.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

Troy Bolton was not that type to envy others. Not that he ever had much to envy, though. Troy was the guy that had it all. Everything he wanted, everything he strived for, he got. He had everything he ever wanted. Sure, he wasn't happy all the time, but even when he was upset, or when he didn't have what he wanted, it wasn't because someone else did.

Until then.

Troy felt himself frown as he watched them. The way he had gently pushed her hair behind her ear. The way she flushed bright red and smiled shyly. The way they stared into each other's eyes. It was disgusting.

He wanted it.

A similar enough scene had played out with him and Gabby before. But he hardly felt anything for Gabby anymore. Somewhere along the way, a switch was flipped and he stopped seeing Gabriella as a lover and started seeing her more as a friend.

An annoyingly affectionate friend.

Around that same time, another switch was flipped deep within the mind of Troy Bolton. This change happened much more slowly, and it took Troy much longer to notice it. But when he thought about it, this change caused the one about Gabby. This other switch, was more or less the opposite of what happened with his perception of Gabby.

He stopped seeing her as his friend.

He laughed a little to himself when he finally realized that she wasn't just his friend and confidante anymore. It was at the end of the summer before their senior year, back when they were both, (along with everyone else at East High, it seemed,) were working at Lava Springs. He saw her escape to the music room in the back, something he had seen her do so many times before. He'd usually smile to himself and think, _that's Kelsi,_ but that day was different.

That day, he followed her.

She was sitting at the piano. She was playing a song he didn't recognize, (although, he would in later realize it was the very beginnings of 'Just Want To Be With You'.) Her brown curls were in a perfect mess. Her blue eyes were keenly focused on the keys of the piano as she was deciding what note to play next. It took try forever to figure what she was right then. And then it hit him like a freight train.

She was beautiful.

Troy's heart stopped. He tried, for weeks, months even to convince himself that he didn't feel that way for Kelsi, but to no avail. She was the one who picked him up when he was down, who knew him like no one else, who he told all of his deepest secrets. He'd jump a the chance to do the same for her. Sweet little Kelsi Nielsen had East High's golden boy wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even know it.

"Ryan!"

Troy snapped back to reality. The smile that had formed on his mouth whilst he was reminiscing quickly dissolved into a scowl when he saw why Kelsi had exclaimed. Ryan was whispering something, (Troy preferred not to know,) into the composer's ear. Her face was as red as Troy had ever seen it and the pair were both smiling.

God, Troy wished Ryan was gay.

He had thought that Ryan was gay for the longest of times. Everything about the male Evans twin _screamed_ that he swung the other way. Or, at least that's what Troy and most of the other students at East High thought. But apparently, much to Troy's chagrin, he was _very _interested members of the opposite sex. Especially petite, brunette, musically gifted ones.

Troy absolutely hated the way he was feeling.

Normally, he was never happier than when he was with Kelsi Nielsen, but seeing her with someone else, particularly Ryan Evans, seemed to eat him up from inside out. He became angry and jealous. Despite all that he and Ryan had been through since the _Tinkle Towne, _he had the almost undeniable urge to go up to him and punch him in the face. But Troy would never do that. Hurting Ryan would hurt Kelsi, and he could never bring himself to do anything that would hurt his playmaker.

Kelsi drove him crazy.

She made him giddy; she made him angry. On occasion, she unknowingly made him cry. When she was sad, he was sad; when she was happy, he was happy. Unless, of course, there was a certain blond dancer involved. But, Troy Bolton was not that type to envy others.

Until Kelsi.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's my first one-shot since I came back that wasn't inspired a song! I think that's a good thing!


End file.
